


The Saviour

by ElizaStyx



Series: Christmas OTP Challenge [2]
Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: AU, Alcohol, Baking, Christmas Dinner, Christmas Eve, Christmas OTP Challenge, Cookies, Domestic Fluff, First Kiss, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Jensen is rich and lonely, Language, Language Barrier, Learning languages, Light Angst, M/M, Misha is Russian and doesn't speak English, Tears, Vodka, it's rather sad though, with a happy ending obviously
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-02
Updated: 2014-12-19
Packaged: 2018-02-27 19:02:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,952
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2703074
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElizaStyx/pseuds/ElizaStyx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jensen is awfully rich and awfully lonely. Being a boss of one of the biggest companies in the city doesn't help creating any relationships at work, his family is long gone, and the true love thing doesn't really seem to apply to him.<br/>That's why he ends up wandering through the city on Christmas Eve, considering whether he should get drunk at home or in a bar, while some kind of sixth sense leads him straight to the Russian Embassy where a drama much more real and much more serious than his personal problems is happening.<br/>No one could be so heartless to compare a simple loneliness to the homelessness and true abandonment...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt #23 Having drinks together on Christmas Eve

Jensen couldn't help feeling depressed. He had no work to do on the Christmas Eve and it brutally exposed how hollow his life was.  
He went out of the maddening silence of his house and started wandering through the city with no specific goal or destination. It felt better to be walking than sitting on a couch in an empty luxurious flat.  
Jensen let his thoughts wander disconnectedly, hoping it could help him quit analising all of his personal mistakes, and contemplating the crowd, wild in its rush before the dinner time. Choosing his way randomly he somehow found himself in front of the Russian Embassy. Not that he cared for Russia especially but it caught his attention so he stopped to take a closer look at the massive building.

While he was straining his sight to see the carving on the door better, it opened and someone literally flew out, landing few meters farther. A guard pulled that person up before they could do anything and pushed them forcefully out through the gate on Jensen's right.  
Jensen observed the scene with a morbid fascination.  
That person turned out to be a relatively tall man with dark, almost black, hair, scruff of the same colour and intensively blue jacket. He started yelling something in a language which probably were Russian.

Jensen really tried to understand at least one word but he couldn't. One phrase had been repeated few times and it sounded like _U mjenja njet_ but it wasn't telling him a damn thing.

Tears and desperation of that man were.

He was screaming his lungs out, tears rolling down his beet red cheeks, bare hands gripping the frozen bars. The guard observed him calmly, as if it wasn't anything unusual to see people so devastated and helpless.  
Jensen was frozen to the spot. He had no idea what was actually going on but he felt for that man so much, his heart was almost physically aching in his chest.

Finally the man gave up. It looked as if someone blew out his spark of life like a candle. His arms and shoulders fell low and so did his head, salty drops of his tears hanging on his eyelashes, and lips trembling.  
He had been defeated.

Jensen felt like someone who had just been driven over by a bus. Suddenly his own sadness stopped meaning anything, compared to this tragedy he could only guess the reasons behind.  
The crying man slowly turned around towards Jensen and raised his head, looking at him with sad blue eyes for a short while, before shaking his head and taking first steps to pass him by and walk on to some unknown destination.

Jensen involuntarily grabbed his arm.  
"Wait..." he muttered.  
The man looked at him again, this time up close, his eyes even more striking from such a short distance and definitely much more lost.  
"No English speaking." he said, making a sad face. "Sorry."  
That put Jensen onto a new level of panic, especially in addition to the man trying to walk away again.  
"No, stop!" Jensen was almost screaming, knowing that he can't just let go. "Are you cold? Hungry? Do you need help?"  
The man looked at him without understanding and a slight dose of fear that made Jensen's heart sink.

Jensen couldn't think of any other way to explain what he meant than showing it in strange charades. The man observed him with concentration and an expression of understanding finally appeared on his face, followed by a deepened grimace of sadness and resignation.  
"No money, sorry." he said, giving him a worried look and shrugging apologetically.  
Jensen realised that this guy actually though **he** was asking for help. _Good Lord..._ he thought.  
"I" he pointed at himself. "Jensen." he patted his pocket. "Yes money."  
The dark haired man opened his mouth a little, finally starting to get what was going on.  
"I" he pointed at himself. "Misha." he patted his pocket. "No money." he laughed sadly, tears gathering in his eyes again. He tried to shake them off. "Sorry." he muttered, adding something in his language and sobbing silently.  
Jensen handed him a tissue without a single word and he took it, nodding thankfully.

"Misha?" Jensen asked quietly and the man looked at him with a question in his eyes. "Come" he acted out walking with two fingers. "eat" he pretended eating an invisible bowl of soup. "with me." he pointed at himself.  
A sparkle appeared in Misha's watery eyes and a small smirk started fighting his sad expression. He uttered something in Russian so Jensen just blinked, smiling politely. Misha nodded his head vigorously and grabbed Jensen's hand like a trustful child.  
"Thank you." he announced with his strange accent. "Jensen." a huge grin finally appeared on his face.

***

Having gone through a bizzare ritual of producing sounds of different animals to explain what was on the menu, Misha and Jensen finally ordered their meals. Misha looked rather uneasy in a place stuffed with neatly dressed pairs and small families so Jensen was babbling some nonsense to him since his voice seemed to have some easing powers. Misha couldn't focus on one thing, looking like a caged animal about to escape, so Jensen grabbed his hand that laid on the table and covered it with his own in what he hoped looked like a reasuring gesture. Misha glanced at their hands with a slight surprise but didn't back away, raising his sight to look into Jensen's eyes.  
"Just relax, Misha." Jensen muttered softly. "Nobody's gonna hurt you here, nobody's gonna hurt you ever again. I'm gonna protect you, I promise." he was saying whatever came to his mind and Misha answered in Russian, smiling shyly, so he continued. "I've got you now and I don't wanna see tears in your beautiful eyes ever again. You didn't deserve whatever those assholes did to you. I'll make sure you get what you need, you have my word." Jensen didn't even notice when he started brushing his fingers over Misha's skin but Misha didn't seem to mind as he was smiling sheepishly.

When their food arrived, Misha almost jumped on his plate, as if he wasn't sure it wouldn't disappear from before his nose. His fearful rapacity was a painful reminder for Jensen that the man he had just met had probably been starving at least for some time in his life, that he really had every reason to be thankful for his luxurious life and all the opportunities he had been given for free while some people had to fight for their survival.  
He looked down at his meal to hide the tears gathering in his eyes. Life had been so unfair to his new friend and yet he still was able to smile so beautifully.

Misha wolfed down his portion and glanced at Jensen who was picking at his food. It wasn't that Jensen didn't want to eat, it was this thought of millions of hungry people suffering around the world that made him feel guilty and sick.  
Suddenly he felt a warm touch on his hand. He raised his head to find Misha staring at him and whispering something with worry. Jensen felt embarassed since he didn't think he deserved anyone's compassion, especially when the one feeling it, needed it more than him.  
The fact that he didn't understand a single thing Misha was trying to say and couldn't tell him anything easily either wasn't really helping.

And then it hit him.  
He had been such an idiot.  
He pulled out his phone and simply opened the translator. He showed Misha to speak to the phone and hoped for the best.

"Don't be sad." was what Misha was trying so hard to tell him.  
"I'm sad because of what happened to you. I'm worried." he translated his words into Russian, feeling much worse since Misha really was concerned for him.  
"I'm fine." Misha responded. "I'll manage."  
"What was all of this about?" Jensen really wanted to know as he needed to learn some facts before he could help Misha. "You don't have to tell me, if you don't want to."  
"Let's have a drink first." Misha bit his lip and then added "I mean, it's up to you. I have no money. I'm really thankful for your kindness, I don't want to abuse it."  
"It's fine. It's the least I can do." Jensen blushed a little. "What do you wish to drink?"  
"Vodka." Misha's answer wasn't really shocking.

They made their order and once the alcohol came, Misha begun his story.  
"I'm Dmitri Kruschnic and I come from a small village that lies in the central Russia." he emptied one of the shots before him. "My family had banished me because" he hesitated, rolling the empty glass between his fingers. "I am gay. In Russia all kinds of bad things can happen to people like me. I came here illegaly hiding on a ship. I don't know English, I have no money and no home so I went to the Embassy to ask for a refuge. They kicked me out with nothing because of who I am. The rest of the story you know." he lowered his head, as if he expected Jensen to freak out and shout at him or even beat him. "I can't thank you enough for forcing me to come with you. I could have done something stupid."  
"It's nothing, I just felt like... I couldn't let you go away like that. The States are sometimes no better a place for people like you" Jensen gulped loudly before adding "and me. But hey, at least nobody is hunting us down and it keeps getting better." he smiled weakly, seeing Misha's eyes going wide as he read the translation.

Vodka was burning Jensen's throat and warming him up, making his cheeks flushed and his freckles stand out, helping him be more corageous than usually.  
"You are gay." it was only halfly a question in Misha's mouth.  
"I am." Jensen nodded, smiling goofily.  
"Good." Misha grinned back at him.  
And somehow this magically ended the sad part of their conversation. Finally able to understand each other, they talked about their lives and problems, Misha turning out to be a young veterinarian and Jensen confessing the reason behind his sadness. They didn't even notice how their roles switched, Misha being the one comforting the other, caring for Jensen's problems more than for his own.  
The whole vodka was soon gone and the atmosphere was getting more and more relaxed and friendly as the Christmas Eve was passing by.

That was until about ten p.m. when Misha suddenly stopped laughing.  
"Oh God, I'm terribly sorry, I've wasted your whole evening!" he uttered with fear.  
"No, no!" Jensen responded quickly, his heart immediately beating faster.  
"I've abused your kindness." Misha was stubborn and on the verge of tears again, slowly beginning to stand up.  
Jensen grabbed his forearm before he managed to raise up.  
"No! You did not waste my evening! It was the best Christmas Eve of my life... Please, don't run away!" he sounded desperate but he didn't care, even if people were to stare at him.  
"Look, Jen, it was my best one too." Misha smiled sadly. "I could finally be myself for a while. You have no idea how thankful I am, how glad I am that I met you. I have to go now though, I need to find a place for myself to stay at night." he shook his head, looking down at his feet and sighing heavily.  
"You can stay with me..." Jensen felt his cheeks burn as it sounded ambigously although he truly just wanted to help. "I have five spare rooms, I can give you one. For free and for how long you need it just... don't walk away." there was a heartbreaking plea in his voice.

Misha finally raised his head and they locked gazes, Jensen still holding Misha's forearm for dear life, Misha shaking slightly, his eyes watery.  
"Do you really mean it?" he asked silently. "Why would you do all of this for me? I am not worth your kindness..."  
"You are. You are worth everything that's good and beautiful on this planet, Mish." Jensen's voice was trembling. "You are a good man that didn't deserve what he got. I can afford it and I... wanna help you. I do it because I want you to be happy and because I finally have the courage to make something noble out of my miserable life."  
"I..." Misha couldn't speak, his throat tightened.

Finally he bursted into tears and literally jumped on Jensen, embracing him tightly and desperately, sobbing and marking his freckled skin with wet kisses.  
Jensen was overwhelmed with such an outburst of emotions so he just held Misha close, stroking his back and accepting the kisses with embarassment, blushing as Misha's lips felt so soft on his cheeks and nose.  
At least until he could compare that touch to the one of them meeting his own lips when Misha finally get a hold of himself enough to open his eyes, look into Jensen's green ones and kiss him fully on the mouth.

It was chaste yet desperate, as if Misha was afraid it could be the one and only kiss they share. He pulled Jensen the closest he could, trying to sink into him, get as much as Jensen wished to give him and Jensen gave all he had, buring his fingers in Misha's hair and deepening the kiss, flushed, abashed and extremaly happy.

Finally they parted to catch their breaths, blinking and glancing at each other sheepishly.  
"So..." Jensen grunted. "Will you accept my offer and come with me?" his pulse was racing as he really wanted Misha to say yes.  
Misha didn't need any translator to know what Jensen had asked him. He hugged Jensen again, closing his eyes and nuzzling into his neck to inhale his scent.  
"Da." he purred right into Jensen's ear.

It was the first Russian word that Jensen learned by heart.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt #10 Baking holiday treats

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was unsure whether I should continue this story but since I was asked to do so, here it is :)

Misha fell asleep the moment he crawled into the bed after a hot bath, comfortably tucked into Jensen's t-shirt and sweatpants. Jensen couldn't remember ever feeling more full of emotions than when Misha smiled at him with pure bliss, sliding under the fresh covers. Never had he wanted to kiss someone goodnight so badly, nevertheless he didn't approach Misha, turning off the light instead and leaving the room with a silent "Sleep well."

This Christmas Eve's evening was a wild ride from the start to finish and Jensen was too exhausted to fall asleep so easily. In his head he kept replaying the events and his heart still ached for Misha. He just couldn't believe in his cheerfullness and kindness shown despite all the injustice he had experienced and all the pain he must have been through. Jensen was still afraid he could change his mind and run away God knows where, which could only result in him dying from cold or starvation.

Jensen couldn't allow that to happen.

His fully awoken mind wouldn't allow him to sleep so he decided to come up with a plan how to help Misha and convince him to stay. Once he was content with the final result of his reflections, he closed his eyes to drift away into the safe world of sweet dreams.

***

Misha woke up to a very pleasant smell surrounding him. He could sense the holiday spices in the air and it made him strangely excited. Without any second thoughts he jumped out of bed and feeling miraculously fresh, he followed the scent to the kitchen where Jensen was visibly struggling with a big black pan.  
"Hello." said Misha, glad that he at least was able to greet someone in English.

Jensen almost dropped the pan, completely surprised, and spun around only to spot an empty space where the source of voice came from as Misha had already walked by him to smell the pan from up close. Jensen turned to him, his face expressing slightly fearful shock.  
Misha was calmly studying the strange, deliciously smelling mass until he suddenly decided to dip his finger in.  
"No!" Jensen grabbed his wrist before he touched the surface and Misha frowned at him. "It's hot."  
Misha blinked few times so Jensen mimed putting his finger in and then feeling awful pain.  
"Aaah..." Misha understood and blushed.

Ah, well, so he made an idiot out of himself. Of course a thing which was being cooked on a damned frying pan couldn't be not boiling.

"It's for the gingerbread cookies." Jensen explained and swore silently as he realised he had left his phone in the living room. "Cookies?" he asked with hope.  
Misha shook his head, shrugging.  
"Guess, you'll just have to see it yourself then..." Jensen muttered.

He poured the contents of the pan into a bowl and mixed it with other ingredients to create a big ball of brown dough. Misha was observing all his movements carefully and Jensen felt jitters. He hadn't baked since he had been a young boy but on the night before he thought it could be a good idea to create a more christmasy atmosphere to make Misha feel at home.  
He rolled out the pastry until the piece was flat and thin and then he took some cute tiny cutting molds out of a drawer.  
Misha visibly lightened up and clapped his hands. His next words were a question so Jensen guessed he was asking if he could join in.

Jensen's plan was clearly working.

He grinned and made some room for Misha, handing him half of the forms. Misha, visibly full of glee, took them, placed by his side and then, while Jensen was cutting out his first little gingerbread moose, he grabbed Jensen's head and kissed him soundly on the cheek.  
Instantaneously Jensen's face became beet red and he watched in shock as Misha begun cutting his own shapes out of the dough as if nothing unusual had just happened. Only the tinest twitch of one corner of his mouth could have been an indication it wasn't a common thing to kiss someone just because of a permission to take part in baking.  
Evetually Jensen reminded himself he really shouldn't stare at the other man for so long and went back to work.

The number of gingerbread animals ready to be baked was growing fast and soon Jensen relaxed in the companionable silence that fell between them. It felt strangely domestic, sharing space with a man who was a complete stranger less than twenty four hours before but there was something unusually familiar about Misha. Not only did he look as perfect in Jensen's clothes as if they were his since forever but also he seemed to fit Jensen's kitchen and well... his personal space too.  
Their hips were touching most of the time as the breadboard was too small to allow them to stand further from one another and they didn't really mind it. Misha's smirk was becoming more smug with every brush of their bodies and Jensen's face was growing more and more red.  
That tension soon got a little problematic for him so he was actually glad he had to walk few steps away to put the cookies into the oven. As he turned around he felt Misha's gaze on his... backside and realised that he really needed to get out of the kitchen at least for a moment.

With some shaky gestures he excused himself and went to get his phone and regain his composure. When he came back, Misha was sitting on a stool and eyeing him, his irises so intensively blue, Jensen almost tripped over his own feet. Somehow he managed to sit down beside him without falling on his face though and placed the phone between them, turning the translator on.  
"How are you feeling today?" he asked.  
"Amazing. The best in ages." Misha grinned. "Thank you."  
"No need to thank." Jensen shyly lowered his eyes.  
"I wish we didn't have to use this thing." Misha sighed. "Will you teach me to speak English?"  
"I can try." Jensen didn't feel like a person with teaching skills good enough for such a task.  
"Teach me something easy first." Misha smiled, leaning towards him.  
And then his stomach rumbled loudly.

"Oh God, I forgot to serve you a breakfast!" Jensen looked at him panicked and Misha raised his brows.  
Jensen launched from his stool and quickly grabbed some eatable ingredients to create a sandwich and place it before Misha in a record-breaking time.  
"A sandwich." he pointed at the food.  
"Sandwich." Misha repeated slowly and raised it to take a bite.  
He gave a thumb up as he finished wolfing the whole thing down.  
"Good." Jensen poked his raised thumb.  
"Super good." Misha grinned and licked his lips.  
Jensen chuckled and grabbed the plate, thankful for an opportunity to unglue his eyes from Misha and calm himself down.

Once he sat back on his place, Misha said something to the translator.  
"Can you teach me some basic expressions now?" he asked.  
"Da." Jensen nodded, wondering whether he remembered it right.  
Judging from Misha's smile he did.

"First things first..." Misha looked at him with big eyes. "How do you say _I love you_?"  
Jensen almost gagged on the very air. Misha was really good at putting him onto higher levels of embarassment.  
"I love you." he said, swallowing hard.  
"I love you..." Misha repeated slowly, as if he was tasting those words, trying them out and deciding whether he liked them. "I love you..." he closed his eyes, his voice growing more sure, the slightest hint of a foreign accent bizarrely attractive in Jensen's reception. "I love you." he said one more time, opening his eyes to meet Jensen's gaze.

And Jensen's stupid heart fluttered in his chest because in this moment he could swear Misha really meant it.

"Good?" Misha asked, his eyes all too innocent.  
"Perfect." Jensen's voice was too quiet to hide his emotions.  
Misha's smile morphed into a serious expression. He looked down at his hands, unsure what to do with himself, knowing that he had pulled some strings he probably shouldn't have and made Jensen tense.  
Jensen bit his lower lip. Watching Misha's obvious inner struggle, he felt angry at himself. He knew what he should have done and he **really** wanted to do it but he was afraid. He was afraid that if he had made a move on Misha, Misha would think Jensen helped him out only to lure him to his place and then make him pay back with sex. This awful possibility was the only thing that stopped him from acting on what was the biggest crush he had ever experienced. He had fallen head over heels in love for the first time in his life and yet there had to be something standing in his way. It was just so unfair, he couldn't agree to give up on his chance so easily.

"Hey, Mish." he grunted, making his decision. "How's _I love you_ in Russian?"  
A returning joy lightened up Misha's face as he raised his head to glance at Jensen.   
"Ya tebya lyublyu." he answered, stressing every word carefully.  
"Ya tebya lyublyu." repeated Jensen in earnest, looking straight into Misha's eyes.  
Misha tilted his head and shyly lowered his eyelids, his lips slightly parted in surprise that coloured his cheeks pink. It took him a moment before he could look back up to let their gazes lock again, his heart beating fast.  
"Perfect." he whispered, smiling sheepishly.

**Author's Note:**

> All comments and kudos are very much appreciated :D  
> Find me on [tumblr.](http://the-rising-demonmistress-of-styx.tumblr.com/)


End file.
